


sei a casa, sei a casa, sei a casa (da me)

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is ovethinking and I’m sorry, Alternative Universe - Kyudo, AroAce Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou is just vibing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ospite dallo spazio di Kaos Borealis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Il kyudo era un’attività per nobili, gli aveva detto una volta Bokuto-san, quando Keiji seguiva gli allenamenti ancora con la tuta bianca e andava da una parte all’altra per imparare, guardando, il più possibile. Bokuto-san aveva fatto una piroetta davanti a lui e gli aveva chiesto se sembrava un samurai. Keiji aveva risposto di no. Bokuto-san aveva sospirato, tirando giù le spalle. Il kyudo lo praticavano i nobili guerrieri. Davvero non assomigliava nemmeno lontanamente a un nobile guerriero?”o, Akaashi non sa nemmeno se gli piace il kyudo, ma sa che gli piace Bokuto. E per questo si sente in colpa.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	sei a casa, sei a casa, sei a casa (da me)

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt è: RARE SONO LE PERSONE CHE USANO LA MENTE, POCHE COLORO CHE USANO IL CUORE, UNICHE COLORO CHE LI USANO ENTRAMBI (Rita Levi Montalcini)

_ I cannot bear you a son _

_ I have tried _

_ But if I am not yours, what am I? _

_ I daydream I'd give him a name of my own _

_ For I, even mine, even mine is unknown  _

_ ( _ **_Mitski_ ** _ ) _

  
  
  
  


Konoha-san giocherella con le bacchette, prima di immergere nel ramen e tirare su e giù i noodles con un’espressione mezza seria. Yukie so sta ingozzando e Keiji rimane a guardarli in silenzio. Si sente come dovesse passare un esame per cui non ha studiato. Come se ci fosse una colpa sul suo petto che non sa da dove venga, non capisce perché si trovi lì, ma c’è. La paura di essere scoperto. A fare cosa non lo sa, però, quindi rimane in silenzio e guarda la sua scodella, in attesa. Non ha tanta fame. Perché ha ordinato cibo, se non aveva fame?

Keiji anche giocherella con le bacchette. Forse dovrebbe solo chiedere cosa sta succedendo. Perché Konoha-san si sia seduto qui. Di cosa voglia parlargli. Ma ha paura di chiedere. 

“Tu sei bravo” mormora Konoha-san con la bocca piena. “In quello che fai sei bravo, io davvero non ho niente da dire. E…” Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Guarda il suo ramen. 

Keiji sente di star sudando freddo. Yukie li controlla. Rimane in silenzio. Forse sta pensando di mangiare il ramen di Keiji. Si è legata i capelli, per mangiare meglio. Vederla trangugiare cibo è uno spettacolo che meraviglia Keiji ogni volta. Ma adesso non può distrarsi. Deglutisce. 

“Beh, sei bravo. Quindi non mi lamento” continua Konoha-san, scrollando le spalle. “Ma non vorrei che iniziassi a odiare il kyudo. Tutto qui.”

Yukie alza lo sguardo dalla sua scodella, si sistema i capelli di lato. “Perché dovrebbe odiare il kyudo?” chiede, prendendo un fazzoletto per passarselo sulle labbra. 

“Bokuto” risponde lui, come se fosse la risposta più naturale del mondo, poi sorride, si gira verso di lui. Lo vuole rassicurare. 

E ora Keiji si sente in colpa. Giocherella con le bacchette. Guarda verso il basso. Non sa come rispondere. 

Keiji ha ricevuto il suo primo bacio sulle labbra il primo anno di liceo ed è stato tutto così improvviso da non aver capito che cosa stesse succedendo. Ha sentito il suo cuore battere forte, le punte delle dita che gli sono diventate fredde, mentre la base del collo era diventato caldo, caldo per davvero e ha dimenticato di respirare. E aveva addosso quella bruttissima tuta scolastica che lo fa sentire invisibile. Non ha avuto nemmeno il tempo di chiudere gli occhi. Ma ricorda ogni momento, ricorda la pioggia fuori dal dojo, la posizione delle sue ginocchia, la mano gentile che ha guidato il suo viso. È il suo ricordo più prezioso.

Non poteva usare ancora il  _ kyudogi, _ non aveva nemmeno idea di come indossarlo, e aveva la vecchia tuta di sua sorella, che lei aveva usato quando andava al liceo e che forse loro fratello minore userà, quando andrà al liceo. Yukie ha sempre detto che ha iniziato a praticare il kyudo perché le piaceva come il  _ kyudogi _ cadeva sulle sue spalle, e come cadeva sulle spalle di Suzumeda-san. Era a un passo così dal lasciare, durante il primo anno di liceo, perché, ugh, l’allenamento per avere il permesso di indossare il  _ kyudogi _ erano duri e senza senso. Non faceva che lamentarsene, con la bocca piena e le guance gonfie dall'indignazione. E forse Keiji le dava ragione, nella sua testa. Non poteva farlo ad alta voce, ma una parte infantile in lui gli ripeteva le stesse lamente che faceva Yukie.

Ogni volta che si trovava nel dojo, con la sua stupida tuta che lo facevano sentire inadeguato, stupido, anche, e guardava i suoi senpai, che sembravano essere un tutt’uno col vento e con i loro  _ yumi _ e pensava… non è importante. Quello che pensava non era importante.

Gli sudavano i palmi delle mani, quel pomeriggio. Ed era rimasto con Bokuto-san dopo che tutti se ne erano andati dal dojo. Se Keiji non fosse rimasto, forse, per Bokuto-san sarebbe stato impossibile rimanere lì, scoccare frecce, avere quello sguardo concentrato. Se non fosse stato per Bokuto-san, Keiji non si sarebbe mai iscritto al club di kyudo, tanto per iniziare. Ma stava piovendo. Bokuto-san non poteva tirare con l’arco. 

Era rimasto in piedi in mezzo al dojo, col suo  _ yumi _ in mano, a guardare i bersagli, senza dire niente. E Keiji era seduto al lato del dojo, guardando Bokuto-san, mentre le mani gli sudavano e gli prudeva la punta del naso.

Quando Bokuto-san si è avvicinato a lui e gli ha posato le dita sotto la mascella, per farlo girare verso di lui, insieme alle dita, lo yugake gli aveva sfiorato il mento e Keiji aveva sentito la differenza tra la sua pelle e il suo guanto. Bokuto-san aveva posato la fronte su quella di Keiji e poi aveva posato le labbra su quelle di Keiji e poi si era tirato indietro con un sorriso.

E Keiji non ha capito molto bene. Non è riuscito a reagire. Ha solo sbattuto le palpebre e visto come Bokuto-san si sia alzato, posando le mani sui fianchi e poi -beh, poi non è cambiato niente.

Il primo bacio di Keiji non ha cambiato niente. E lui lo sapeva già. Lo aveva visto. Aveva già visto come Bokuto-san aveva preso tra le mani il viso di Konoha-san, ad esempio, in un eccesso di gioia, e come gli avesse lasciato un bacio umido sulle labbra, più volte, per poi abbracciarlo con forza. E Keiji aveva visto Konoha-san dargli un pugno sulla spalla ogni volta, ruotare gli occhi, dirgli che il suo ragazzo poteva anche fare il geloso, se li avesse visti.

Sembra una cosa di Bokuto-san. Il bacio non è diverso da un abbraccio. Un amico non è diverso dal tuo partner. E Keiji lo sapeva. Ma lui tira con l’arco per Bokuto-san e rimane al dojo più tempo di quanto debba fare, per Bokuto-san. 

Quindi quella sera ha ricevuto il suo bacio, ha guardato Bokuto-san sorridergli e invitarlo a cambiarsi e dirgli che lo avrebbe accompagnato alla sua camera. E ha sorriso. Non è cambiato niente. Bokuto-san lo vede come un ragazzo che va al club con lui, un amico. Keiji si era portato entrambe le mani sulle labbra, e aveva sentito le orecchie diventargli rosse al pensiero che Bokuto-san lo aveva baciato perché pensava a lui come a un amico, o qualcosa di simile a un amico. 

Ma, dopo quella volta, Bokuto-san non lo ha baciato più. 

“Se hai problemi a mettere dei limiti con lui” continua Konoha-san. “Dimmelo. Perché lui è… lui. A queste cose non ci pensa. Cioè non… forse lo sai ma… se senti che qualcosa non va, posso fare da mediatore.”

Keiji continua a guardare la sua ciotola di ramen. Lo conosce Bokuto-san. Lo sa che a certe cose non pensa. Lo sa che certe cose non le prova. Non gli importa. A Keiji non importa. Bokuto-san lo considera suo amico. Bokuto-san pensa che lui sia speciale. In un qualche modo. Bokuto-san ha bisogno di Keiji. 

Quindi fa un cenno della testa. Non gli importa davvero. Yukie gli ha rubato un pezzo di carne. Keiji ruota gli occhi. “Ti ringrazio della premura” risponde. “Ma penso di riuscire a cavarmela da solo.”

Keiji finge di non vedere la vena sulla tempia di Konoha-san, che sembra voler esplodere per un eccesso di rabbia. Muove le bacchette. Ruba l’uovo di Yukie e se lo porta in bocca. Ci si potrebbe scrivere libri sulle cose che a Keiji non importano. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Bokuto-san lo ha aiutato a indossare il  _ kyudogi _ la prima volta. Lo aiuta prima di ogni allenamento a legare  _ l’obi _ e poi gli sorride, come se avesse aiutato a creare qualcosa di incredibile, con quei pochi e semplici gesti. Keiji a volte abbassa lo sguardo, a volte gli sorride. Oggi gli sorride. Ci sono tante persone nello spogliatoio con loro. Nessuno dovrebbe fermarsi a guardarli, motivo per cui Keiji fa anche un cenno con la testa e mormora: “Grazie.”

Non ha mai chiesto a Bokuto-san aiuto, per indossare il suo  _ kyudogi _ , ma Bokuto-san è sempre lì, ad aiutarlo. Deve aver intuito quanto possano tremare le dita di Keiji nei brutti giorni, quanto detesti sentirsi stupido, quando non riesce a fare il nodo giusto. È una premura che non tutti possono godere. 

Keiji non lo sa se gli piace per davvero il kyudo, o se gli piace solo Bokuto-san, o se gli piace praticare il kyudo con Bokuto-san. Ci sono momenti in cui non riesce a capire quale sia la differenza tra queste tre cose. Non potrebbe mai iniziare a odiare una di queste tre situazioni. Ma è anche vero che, al primo anno, aveva pensato di lasciare il kyudo.

Perché non si sentiva di poter uscire da quella palestra e che a nessuno sarebbe importato. Sentiva anche di essere un pesce fuor d’acqua. Sentiva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a centrare il bersaglio. Sentiva troppa pressione e allo stesso tempo troppa poca pressione su di lui. E di non avere molto senso in quel dojo. Si sentiva inutile. Ed è stato in quel momento che Bokuto-san gli ha offerto di essere il suo ponte. Tra lui e gli altri. Tra Keiji e il kyudo. Gli ha dato un ruolo. È tutto così facile quando hai un ruolo.

Bokuto-san. 

È perché lo ha visto tirare con lo  _ yumi _ che Keiji si è iscritto alla Fukorodani. Non glielo ha mai detto. Lo ha visto per caso, tirare con l’arco, mentre cercava un posto calmo, per riposarsi durante una giornata coi suoi genitori. A Keiji non piace tanto il silenzio, quando si trova con le altre persone, ma a volte ha bisogno del silenzio. Ma quel silenzio concentrato era diverso, e Bokuto-san, in piedi, con le gambe divaricate e il labbro schiacciato contro la freccia, gli sembrava una divinità. Gli sembrava forte. Gli sembrava fiero. Gli sembrava qualcosa che avrebbe voluto essere. Gli occidentali parlano di un certo Cupido, che scocca le frecce e fa innamorare le persone. Bokuto quel giorno ha scoccato la freccia e ha colpito il bersaglio, ha tagliato l’aria e ha colpito il cuore di Keiji. Quel giorno ha deciso che voleva essere come Bokuto-san. 

Ed è perché Bokuto-san lo ha invitato a rimanere con lui nel dojo e forse anche per quel bacio, che è rimasto. Quando lo ha baciato e fuori pioveva ed erano solo loro due nel dojo è tutto sembrava trovare il suo posto, e tutto sembrava giusto. Quel giorno ha deciso che voleva essere al fianco di Bokuto-san. 

Bokuto-san gli passa il braccio intorno al collo. “Ehi, Akaashi” inizia a chiamarlo. Keji alza lo sguardo verso di lui e Bokuto-san sorride. “Oggi mi dirai che sembro un samurai?” Non vuole essere una vera domanda. Bokuto-san lo sta avvisando. Gli sta raccontando quello che ha intenzione di ottenere.

Keiji sospira un sorriso. “Solo se sarai un samurai” risponde. Poi si libera all’abbraccio di Bokuto-san, fa un cenno con la testa e continua a cambiarsi.

La prima volta che Keiji ha indossato un  _ kyudogi _ , Bokuto-san lo ha aiutato e gli ha posato le mani sulle spalle. E forse in quel momento, Bokuto-san che allisciava il suo  _ keikogi _ , da quell’essere che ha scoccato una freccia un anno prima e sembrava irraggiungibile e poco umano, con le labbra piegate verso il basso, era diventato Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san che lo guardava con un sorriso, le mani sulle sue braccia e gli diceva: ti sta proprio bene, Akaashi.

_ Ti sta proprio bene, Akaashi. _

Anche a pensarci adesso, fa venire a Keiji caldo alla base del collo. E sente di non riuscire quasi a respirare. Deglutisce. Prova a concentrarsi. A lui Bokuto-san piace davvero tanto.

Ma non lo sa, davvero non lo sa se gli piace anche il kyudo. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Si siede sul pavimento del dojo, le mani sulle cosce, lo sguardo basso, per far credere a tutti di essere concentrato su qualcosa che non è proprio di fronte a lui. Tiene la schiena dritta. Il sedere sui talloni. Sta attento a non spiegazzare lo hakama. Guarda il movimento dei piedi di Bokuto-san, che si prepara a scoccare la freccia.

Keiji ha sempre guardato Bokuto-san. Ha sempre ascoltato i suoi tiri, lo ha sempre osservato ricreare i movimenti tradizionali con cura maniacale. E lo sa che lui non può fare la stessa cosa. Non avrà mai la tecnica di Kageyama. Non avrà mai la forma di Azumane-san. Sente che non avrà mai la stessa passione di Bokuto-san. Non potrà aprire la strada per il suo  _ ochi _ per sempre. Ma è bello da vedere. Bokuto-san è elegante, fluido, si muove con il vento. Diventa il vento.

Il kyudo era un’attività per nobili, gli aveva detto una volta Bokuto-san, quando Keiji seguiva gli allenamenti ancora con la tuta bianca e andava da una parte all’altra per imparare, guardando, il più possibile. Bokuto-san aveva fatto una piroetta davanti a lui e gli aveva chiesto se sembrava un samurai. Keiji aveva risposto di no. Bokuto-san aveva sospirato, tirando giù le spalle. Il kyudo lo praticavano i nobili guerrieri. Davvero non assomigliava nemmeno lontanamente a un nobile guerriero?

Keiji lo guarda di sottecchi. Finge di star controllando le sue frecce. Muove le dita sulle frecce. Ma guarda come Bokuto-san si alzi sulle ginocchia. Guarda come tiene lo  _ yumi _ di fianco, come anche lui tenga gli occhi bassi, mentre si alza, muove i piedi come se stesse danzando, li unisce, li separa, li unisce di nuovo, per poi separarli e prendere la postura giusta, le braccia alzate, per guidare il suo  _ yumi _ . Aspetta il suo turno per scoccare la freccia.

Bokuto-san non ha una postura perfetta, non è come Azumane-san, che siede a qualche postazione da lui, con la testa bassa, gli occhi chiusi. Ma Bokuto-san può ancora migliorarsi. Azumane-san non sembra essere capace di farlo. Kageyama scocca la freccia, colpisce il bersaglio, Hinata, seduto accanto a Keiji, nella sua tuta nera sussurra  _ sì, _ come se quel bersaglio lo avesse centrato lui, per poi stringere le mani in due pugni. 

Le trasferte del Karasuno non danno fastidio. Si mischiano alla perfezione con la squadra della scuola, non danno fastidio. I loro primini, Keiji sorride, assomigliano molto a come lui e Yukie erano l’anno prima. E, soprattutto Hinata guarda Bokuto-san con la stessa ammirazione che Keiji sa di avere negli occhi.

E la loro scuola non ha le attrezzature giuste, né abbastanza soldi per investirci su. Sawamura-san dice che durante il suo primo anno hanno dovuto chiedere  _ yumi _ in prestito e costruire i loro bersagli. Prima dell’arrivo del loro professore, è stato difficile, per loro. Ma hanno dei membri del loro club che sembrano essere nati per reggere uno  _ yumi _ tra le mani. Ci sono persone che sembrano dei samurai. Keiji non può che pensarlo, e non è l’unico a farlo.

Kageyama ha una tecnica perfetta. Guarda il bersaglio, porta lo  _ yumi _ ai lati del suo corpo, guarda verso il basso, si inginocchia e controlla le frecce, come se fosse nato per fare kyudo da quando era piccolo e lo stesso fa Azumane-san, quando prende la sua posa, allarga le braccia, mostra le spalle, allarga il petto, mantiene la posizione per qualche secondo. Loro sembrano samurai.

Keiji guarda Bokuto-san. Lui guarda sempre Bokuto-san. E Bokuto-san, guarda Azumane-san adesso. Non guarda il bersaglio. Guarda le sue spalle. Studia la sua posizione. Azumane-san e i suoi capelli legati, il braccio abbronzato, le dita grandi. Bokuto-san guarda Azumane-san. Tutti guardano Azumane-san, perché lui è la forma perfetta, il guerriero perfetto. Il vero samurai. Ma Keiji guarda Bokuto-san. 

Azumane-san scocca la freccia, la sua forma è perfetta, Keiji non sa come altro la freccia si pianta in uno degli spazi bianchi del bersaglio e i ragazzi del Karasuno quasi gridano  _ sì! _ tutti insieme, alzando le braccia. Azumane-san torna a respirare e le sue spalle si rilassano. Bokuto-san segue i suoi movimenti, prima di tirare giù le braccia e mettersi anche lui in posizione per scoccare la sua freccia.

Pecca di impazienza, Bokuto-san. Pecca anche orgoglio ed esibizionismo. Vuole mettersi in competizione con Azumane-san. È impaziente di farlo. Ecco cosa sbaglia. Non apre il petto, non mantiene la posizione, scocca quella freccia e sì, colpisce il bersaglio, ma a malapena. E aggrotta le sopracciglia, schioccando la lingua contro il palato, per tornare in ginocchio e poi seduto sui talloni, aspettando il suo turno.

Keiji inclina un po’ la testa. Vorrebbe poter ricordare a Bokuto-san che lo sta guardando, ma nel kyudo il pubblico non può gridare, e Keiji non è il tipo da gridare, in realtà. Giocherella con le frecce. Non può gridare. Anche se Bokuto-san sembra essere molto irritato e anche se ha la sensazione che al prossimo turno di lancio sbaglierà, e tutto questo allenamento, per lui, andrà a farsi friggere.

Keiji sospira, passandosi le dita sulla fronte. Non può chiedere a Konoha-san di prendersi cura di Bokuto-san, in questa partita di allenamento. Non hanno modo di comunicare, ora che sono così lontani, quindi, davvero, che fare?

“Stanno sbagliando meno.”

Keiji alza lo sguardo, per vedere i coach ai lati del dojo, con le braccia incrociate. I ragazzi del Karasuno stanno migliorando, è vero. La squadra scelta per l’allenamento, Sawamura-san, Kageyama e Azumane-san, ha sbagliato solo un paio di volte nei suoi lanci. E forse per questo Bokuto-san si sta lasciando trascinare dalla sua parte emotiva. Si è eccitato. Vuole fare di più. Forse pensa che gli stiano rubando un po’ la scena e vuole riprendersela.

Se Bokuto-san non guardasse Azumane-san ma Keiji, forse si renderebbe conto che il suo pubblico non lo ha mai lasciato. Che qualcuno che lo guarda sempre c’è. Ma non sono cose a cui pensare adesso. Sawamura-san scocca la freccia. Il tiro è un po’ sporco ma non da buttare e Kageyama si sta preparando dopo di lui, nello stesso modo in cui lo sta facendo Konoha-san per la loro squadra. E Bokuto-san ha messo il broncio.

Keiji sorride un po’, tirando indietro una spalla. È proprio un bambino. Non sembra un samurai. Non lo sembra per niente. Ma è anche per questo che a Keiji piace.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


A volte, a Keiji sembra che Bokuto-san lo voglia baciare ma non lo faccia. Come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo blocca, ma Keiji riesce a vederlo. Ad esempio adesso. Keiji ha avuto la sensazione che Bokuto-san volesse baciargli la guancia, ma non lo ha fatto. E si chiede perché. Per Bokuto-san il bacio è qualcosa di naturale, un modo per dimostrare affetto allora perché non farlo? Perché? Lo ha visto baciare con tanto di schiocco Komi-san pochi minuti prima, quindi non capisce che cosa potrebbe fermarlo dal fare una cosa del genere. 

Keiji deglutisce e tira su un ginocchio, posando il mento sulla testa di Bokuto-san. E Bokuto-san tira su col naso, come un bambino a cui è stato negato un biscotto. 

Negli ultimi due lanci ha mancato il bersaglio. Non è riuscito a calmarsi. Continua a ripetere che ha perso la sua capacità di tirare con l’arco e che non riuscirà mai più a tirare e non potrà più essere un samurai né altro. Bokuto-san è terrorizzato dall’idea di aver perso la capacità di fare l’unica cosa che sa fare. Di nuovo. Lo crede di nuovo. E, come tutte le volte che crede a questa cosa (stupida e dannosa per lui), si è nascosto nello spogliatoio, in un angolino buio, sotto dei banchi che non dovrebbero essere qui. 

E Keiji, come ogni volta che Bokuto-san sente di aver perso il suo talento, lo ha cercato e lo ha trovato, gli ha offerto dei fazzoletti e una spalla su cui posare la fronte, mentre piange, o si lamenta. 

Quando Keiji si è seduto accanto a lui, con le gambe per terra e gli ha fatto un gesto con la mano di avvicinarsi, in quel momento, Keiji lo sente, lo intuisce, Bokuto-san avrebbe voluto baciarlo, ma non lo ha fatto. Chissà perché non lo ha fatto. Chissà perché Keiji è l’unico che non viene baciato in un impeto, in un’improvvisa dimostrazione di affetto. Forse Bokuto-san non lo considera suo amico. Lui bacia tutti i suoi amici e Keiji non lo bacia perché non lo considera tale. Deve essere questo. È una cosa triste. È una cosa che fa pesare il cuore nel petto di Keiji. 

Bokuto-san tira di nuovo su col naso, struscia la guancia contro la spalla di Keiji e gli si avvicina un po’ di più. Sì sistema per quasi sdraiarsi sul corpo di Keiji, i suoi capelli gli solleticano il mento. E Keiji si sistema perché Bokuto-san sia comodo. Anche se non lo considera un suo amico, non importa. 

Chi veniva a cercare Bokuto-san prima che arrivasse Keiji? Su chi si appoggiava prima del loro incontro? 

“Non ti sei ancora cambiato” sussurra Keiji. Con la testa inclinata, lancia uno sguardo verso il dojo. Se c’è un modo per tranquillizzare Bokuto-san, allora quello è mettergli uno yumi in mano e fargli scoccare delle frecce. Ricordargli la sensazione di aprire il petto, prendersi il tempo per sentire il rumore della freccia scoccata. “Voglio vederti tirare.”

Bokuto-san sospira. “Oh, Akaashi” si lamenta a voce troppo alta. Sbuffa. “È come se le mie dita non avessero più la sensibilità giusta. È un po’ —sento di aver perso il ritmo. E se in realtà fossi mancino? È come se la mano destra non la sapessi più usare.”

Keiji sorride a se stesso. Schiaccia la guancia sulla testa con un po’ più di forza. “Allora voglio vederti tirare con la mano sinistra” ribatte. 

“E se non fossi capace nemmeno con la sinistra?” lagna ancora Bokuto-san. “Sarebbe come ammettere che non dovrei più praticare il kyudo. Non è una cosa bella. Non è carino. Non voglio saperlo.”

“Io voglio saperlo. Se sai tirare anche con la sinistra” continua Keiji. “Sarebbe bello vederti tirare con entrambe le mani. Io non farei che guardarti.”

“Mi guarderesti?”

“Costantemente.” Keiji non dubita. Non sta nemmeno dicendo bugie, anche se non pensa che Bokuto-san possa davvero tirare con entrambe le mani. Muove le dita sulle cosce. Per caso sfiora la mano di Bokuto-san e si chiede quali siano i confini tra loro due. “Non farei altro che guardarti.”

Keiji e Bokuto-san possono sedersi così vicini e chiedere aiuto e parlare delle cose più disparate. Possono sdraiarsi l’uno sull'altro, senza nemmeno la conferma di essere amici. Bokuto-san può baciare Keiji, senza che niente cambi tra loro. Ma Keiji non sa che cosa può fare e che non può fare, prima che Bokuto-san si stanchi di lui, o gli scoppi a ridere in faccia, ricordandogli che non sono amici, che sono a malapena compagni di squadra.

Può prendergli la mano? Può abbracciarlo? Può dire quello che ha appena detto? 

L’angolo dello spogliatoio in cui si rintana Bokuto-san ogni volta, è piccolo, e il banco sotto cui si è nascosto è basso. Keiji deve ogni volta convincersi che avranno abbastanza spazio e aria per sopravvivere lì. Glielo vuole chiedere sempre. Perché nascondersi proprio lì. E perché nascondersi, quando la sua energia la prende dalle altre persone. Si chiede anche questo, Keiji. Perché Bokuto-san ha bisogno delle persone, ma, per qualche motivo, è sempre solo.

“Akaashi” lo chiama Bokuto-san, strusciando la guancia contro la sua spalla. “Oggi Maneazu sembrava un samurai, vero? Ché tutti guardavano lui. Tutti quanti, eh, anche io. Ha aperto il petto, vero?, come dici sempre di fare anche tu, e ha aspettato. Quando la freccia è volata… forse non ha sempre fatto centro, però aveva la sua eleganza, vero? Io invece -non lo so. Non so più usare la mia mano destra.”

“Non lo stavo guardando” risponde Keiji. Anche qui è sincero. Non c’è mai stata una volta in cui ha mentito a Bokuto-san. “Ero impegnato a guardare te.”

Bokuto-san alza la testa, si allontana quel tanto che basta per poter guardare Keiji, quindi anche Keiji lo guarda. Gli occhi gli brillano. Prima sembrava solo essere triste. Adesso brilla di luce propria. È una cosa buona.

Bokuto-san posa entrambe le mani sui lati del viso di Keiji e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi si inumidisce le labbra e lascia andare il viso e guarda da un’altra parte. 

È successo di nuovo. Lo voleva baciare? Gli voleva dire qualcosa di importante? Voleva chiedergli di non parlare più così? Keiji sa tutto di Bokuto-san. Tutto. I suoi piatti preferiti. I momenti della giornata che preferisce. La materia in cui va peggio. Le espressioni che indossa quando è triste, allegro, o anche solo affamato. Ma queste cose non le capisce. Non riesce a capirle. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli dia una mano.

“Tireresti con me?” chiede Bokuto-san, alzandosi in ginocchio, per poi alzarsi in piedi. “Sono contento quando tu tiri con me.”

Keiji annuisce e sorride. Non lo capisce questi comportamenti di Bokuto-san. Non sa a chi chiedere aiuto. Non sa su cosa dovrebbe star chiedendo aiuto.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Yukie adora tirare con l’arco. Fare kyudo per lei è divertente. Niente di più. Preso il diploma è probabile che non entrerà mai più in un dojo, ma adesso le piace indossare il suo  _ kyudogi, _ scivolare sul pavimento del dojo, guardare verso il bersaglio, e mangiare con la squadra. Le piace l’atmosfera. Non importa se non continuerà poi. Adesso anche lei apre il petto, fa una smorfia con le labbra, chiude un po’ un occhio, aspetta il momento giusto e poi scocca la freccia. Sbaglia. Deve trattenere una risata nervosa. Sì porta le mani accanto ai fianchi e si inginocchia. 

Nella squadra della scuola, Yukie e Keiji sono stati gli ultimi a iniziare il kyudo. Erano loro che si muovevano per la palestra con la tuta ed erano loro che si dovevano allenare con l’arco dei bambini per prendere dimestichezza. È un po’ come Se tutta la squadra li avesse visto imparare a camminare, aveva commentato una volta Suzumeda-san. Che loro abbiano imparato così in fretta, ha riempito d’orgoglio tutti quanti. 

Orgoglio qua e orgoglio là, ma Keiji e Yukie hanno ancora tantissimo da imparare, quindi sono anche i due a cui tutti mettono più pressione e che devono rimanere ad allenarsi più a lungo degli altri. Keiji lo avrebbe fatto a prescindere. Per Bokuto-san. Yukie invece preferirebbe andare a mangiare prima, o poter dormire un po’ di più. E poi, andarsene per ultimi vuol dire anche dover pulire l’attrezzatura, sistemare il terriccio dietro i bersagli, pulire… a Yukie non piacciono queste cose. Ha anche chiesto se quella in realtà non fosse una punizione per il loro essere ancora inesperti di kyudo. Ma lei adora tirare con l’arco. Si vede dalla cura con cui porta a termine ogni compito. 

Ed è per questo che Yukie e Keiji si sono avvicinati a Bokuto-san. Perché per lui è la norma rimanere nel dojo fino a quando non tramonta il sole. Anche fino a dopo di loro.

A Bokuto-san e a Yukie il kyudo piace. Piace tanto da cambiare le loro abitudini, lamentarsi un po’, ma anche essere capaci di concentrarsi e diventare parte del vento. Ci vuole devozione. Non è una questione di solo allenamento e tecnica. Ci vuole devozione. 

Keiji si alza in piedi, per prepararsi a scoccare la freccia. Durante gli allenamenti, a meno che non ci siano trasferte, non si deve seguire il comportamento rituale, può concentrarsi sul solo tirare, può decostruire i suoi movimenti, ha tutto il tempo del mondo. Ma a lui piace il kyudo? Gli piace solo Bokuto-san? Cosa piace a Keiji? Prende un respiro profondo. Espira con la bocca. Gli tremano un po’ le mani. Non gli era mai successo. 

Sente Bokuto-san accanto a lui, che lo guarda con le braccia incrociate e la testa un po’ inclinata. Keiji deve prendere un altro respiro molto profondo. 

Konoha-san gli ha detto che gli dispiacerebbe se iniziasse a odiare il kyudo per colpa di Bokuto-san. Non è una cosa possibile, questa, ma Keiji non pensa che qualcuno in squadra possa anche solo pensare che lui provi dei sentimenti per Bokuto-san. Forse perché per loro è impensabile prendersi una cotta per qualcuno come lui, figuriamoci innamorarsene e dedicarsi a uno sport per stargli accanto. Non che Keiji abbia proprio fatto questo. Ha deciso di praticare lo stesso sport di Bokuto-san  _ prima _ di innamorarsene. Quindi. Sono i dettagli importanti, questi. 

Keiji si sta chiedendo quali sentimenti ha nei confronti del kyudo. Se a lui il kyudo piace. Se gli piace, allora perché. 

Yukie si prepara a scoccare una seconda freccia. Keiji ancora non è sicuro della sua prima. 

“C’è qualcosa che non va, Akaashi?” chiede Bokuto-san, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Guarda prima Keiji, poi il bersaglio e si gratta la nuca, con un gesto imbarazzato. Nel kyudo non c’è molto spazio per le parole. Bokuto-san si passa una mano sulle labbra, forse per ricordarsi che deve rimanere in silenzio e fa qualche passo indietro. 

Nel kyudo, non c’è incitamento, non c’è contatto fisico. Sei solo. Quando apri le braccia e il petto, sei solo. Anche per questo Keiji voleva abbandonare, prima di quel bacio. Perché sentiva di non riuscire a tirare da solo. Perché non vedeva la schiena dei suoi compagni. Perché non sentiva di far parte di niente. E questa sensazione… non gli piace. Partecipare a dei tornei individuali non gli piace per niente. 

Sta tenendo la posizione  _ kai _ da troppo tempo. È difficile respirare con il petto troppo aperto. Deve lasciare andare la freccia, tirare giù le braccia. Guarda come la freccia si sia incastrata nel terriccio. Keiji abbassa lo sguardo e per qualche motivo si sente in colpa. 

È così brutto decidere di fare qualcosa per qualcun altro? È così brutto non riuscire a distinguere tra il kyudo e Bokuto-san? Voler essere lui ad aprirgli la strada… è così brutto?

Keiji tira giù le braccia e lo  _ yumi _ . Deve prendere qualche momento per respirare. La primavera sta per finire. È il suo secondo anno e nemmeno sa che cosa gli piace e che cosa no. Non ha capito nemmeno a cosa va la sua devozione. “Erba estiva” mormora, grattandosi il mento sulla spalla. 

Sia Yukie che Bokuto-san si girano verso di lui, con un’espressione confusa.

Keiji sorride. “È tutto ciò che rimane, del canto dei guerrieri” completa l’haiku, scrollando le spalle. 

Yukie e Bokuto-san sembrano essere ancora più confusi. Forse hanno già dimenticato Bashō. Va bene così. Keiji si prepara per scoccare la sua seconda freccia. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Maneazu!” grida Bokuto-san, alzando le mani, facendo sobbalzare Azumane-san dallo spavento e ridere Keiji. Bokuto-san corre verso di lui, per fermarlo prima che si possa cambiare per andare a casa. Gli prende la mano. Gli dice: “Dai, parliamo un po’.” E Azumane-san sorride, risponde che sì, certo, può rimanere un po’ a parlare, ma guarda la porta dello spogliatoio e sospira, forse perché Sawamura-san e Sugawara-san non ci sono da nessuna parte. A Bokuto-san non importa. Gli tiene la mano e continua con un: “Mi piacciono sempre i tuoi capelli.”

Keiji sospira una risata. Non è negli spogliatoi perché si deve cambiare. I suoi allenamenti non sono ancora finiti e ha sentito il coach mormorare qualcosa sul bisogno di migliorare la sua precisione, ma Bokuto-san adora essere accompagnato quando prova a fare amicizia, a parte, beh, rari casi. 

Keiji posa il fianco sullo stipite della porta. Guarda come Azumane-san si muova sul posto, con una punta di nervosismo. E come Bokuto-san muova le loro mani insieme. 

Per quanto Konoha-san sia il migliore amico di Bokuto-san, passano veramente poco tempo insieme. Konoha-san si vanta di essere molto pigro e Bokuto-san è troppo pieno di energie, per stare sempre con lui. Ed è anche molto amichevole. Cerca sempre di fare nuove amicizie. A volte è estenuante anche per Keiji, stargli dietro. 

“Alle medie” risponde Azumane-san. Abbassa anche lui lo sguardo sulle sue mani. “Ho iniziato alle medie perché un monaco vicino casa mia adora il kyudo. Ho anche vinto qualche torneo individuale. Ma non sono poi così bravo.”

Bokuto-san fa una smorfia. Non sembra essere molto convinto. “Hai scelto lo stesso il Karasuno?” chiede, lasciando andare le sue mani. “Infatti mi ricordavo di te dalle medie. Dicevano tutti che eri una specie di stellina e che saresti di sicuro migliorato tantissimo. Dovevamo diventare amici. Poi però al liceo sei come scomparso. Mi è sembrato strano.”

Azumane-san ride, accarezzandosi il retro del collo. “Avevamo una squadra” inizia a rispondere. “Dalle nostre parti era anche una squadra forte. Ma… mancavano i fondi. Il kyudo è uno sport per gente ricca.” Lo dice con una punta di tristezza. Come se ci fosse del rimpianto nelle sue parole. O rammarico. 

Keiji lo capisce. Si accarezza il gomito e guarda per terra. Se non fosse per il sostegno scolastico, forse la maggior parte di loro non si sarebbe potuto avvicinare a questo sport. E il pensiero di dover mantenere da solo le attrezzature di kyudo gli fa venire voglia di piangere. Però, il  _ kyudogi _ che sta indossando, lo ha indossato qualcuno prima di lui, che non è sua sorella. Lo hanno lavato con cura e Bokuto-san lo aveva aiutato a indossarlo. In un certo senso, per quanto il  _ kyudogi _ sia di seconda mano, gli sembra essere la prima cosa che è davvero sua. Che non è stata di sua sorella. Che non sarà di mio fratello. È solo di Keiji. Questo gli piace del kyudo. Che non appartiene alla sua famiglia, appartiene a lui. 

“Però tu sei ancora qui” esclama Bokuto-san. “Tiri ancora. Hai degli amici che lo fanno. E ora possiamo essere anche noi due amici. Finalmente eh. Sono quasi cinque anni che aspetto di essere tuo amico.”

Azumane-san sbuffa una risata. “Ma no…” inizia a dire, ma forse non sa come continuare la frase, perché si zittisce. 

“A me piace il kyudo. Cioè. Sì. Prima non era divertentissimo, ma mi piaceva. Adesso penso che sia divertentissimo e che mi piace. Ti va se andiamo a mangiare insieme, dopo gli allenamenti individuali? Sei stanco? Rimani un po’? Così ci siamo consigli. Come pensi che sia la mia apertura?”

“La tua apertura è molto buona.”

“La tua invece è perfetta” risponde Bokuto-san con un enorme sorriso. “Io e Akaashi rimaniamo almeno un’altra ora. Tu devi già andare? Dobbiamo scambiarci le email.”

Keiji sbuffa. “Puoi anche dirgli di no, se non vuoi” avverte Azumane-san, più per gentilezza che per altro. 

Azumane-san scuote la testa. “Allenarmi un po’ di più mi farà bene.” La voce gli trema un po’ e sembra essere messo all’angolo. C’è una differenza abissale tra l’Azumane-san con lo  _ yumi _ in mano e l’Azumane-san che lo  _ yumi _ non ce l’ha. È un po’ come per Bokuto-san. Potrebbero essere una bella coppia di amici, è vero. Keiji sorride. “Sono stato scelto come  _ ochi _ della squadra. Non voglio deluderli. Voglio mantenere la loro fiducia. Questo potrebbe essere —è il mio ultimo anno, con Daichi e Suga. Voglio dare il meglio di me. Quindi. Sì. Voglio dire. Allenarci insieme va più che bene. Ne sarei felice.”

Bokuto-san drizza la schiena e prende il viso di Azumane-san tra le mani e poi schiocca un bacio sul suo naso. “Ne sono felice anche io!” gli grida in faccia. Azumane-san sbarra gli occhi, tirando il mento un po’ indietro. “Essere  _ l’ochi _ è meraviglioso, vero? Quando sei in gara e guardi le loro schiene, i loro movimenti e lo senti che loro sono lì. È meraviglioso!”

Azumane-san ride un po’. Scuote un po’ la testa. “Di più” risponde. “Durante le medie mi hanno fatto fare  _ l’omae _ . E sono entrato nel panico. Davanti a me non c’era nessuno. Non sapevo come sarebbe andato il turno. Non riuscivo a guardare i miei compagni. Sono entrato nel panico. E la stessa cosa è successa poi con Suga e Daichi al liceo.  _ L’ochi _ ha una responsabilità enorme, è vero, è lui che ha in mano il risultato del turno ma… ma quella responsabilità è… è un onore. Davvero. Per me è un onore.”

È un samurai. Keiji sbatte le palpebre. Azumane-san è davvero un samurai. Non c’è nessun altro modo per descriverlo. A Bokuto-san brillano gli occhi. 

“Mi fai sentire un po’…” inizia, ridendo. “Perché a me piace essere  _ l’ochi _ perché tutti hanno gli occhi puntati  _ sull’ochi _ quando è il suo turno. E non c’è dopo. Nessun arciere che lo possa superare. È come se, per un momento, ci sono solo io. Quello mi piace.”

Keiji sorride. Sì. Bokuto-san è anche molto onesto sulle sue motivazioni. “Andiamo ad allenarci?” li invita, con un movimento della mano. “Altrimenti si fa buio e Azumane-san non potrà tornare a casa. Quindi…”

A Bokuto-san continuano a brillare gli occhi. Afferra la mano di Azumane-san per trascinarlo nel  _ kyudojo _ con loro e sembra essere la persona più felice del mondo. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Keiji è diventato bravo a fare il nodo dell’ _ obi. _ È diventato bravo a indossare il  _ kyudogi, _ ma gli piace lo stesso quando Bokuto-san lo aiuta a svestirsi. E gli piace che questa cosa succeda quando gli spogliatoi sono pieni di persone, quando ci sono i ragazzi del Karasuno che fanno rumore e attirano l’attenzione, così come succede quando in quello spogliatoio ci sono solo lui e Bokuto-san. Ed è rimasto qualcosa del Bokuto-san con lo  _ yumi _ in mano, perché lui sembra concentrato, severo, ed è silenzioso, quando lo aiuta a svestirsi.

Gli piacciono entrambi, in realtà. Il Bokuto-san che apre il petto e guarda dritto davanti a sé, che sembra una specie di divinità e con lo sguardo intenso, così come gli piace il Bokuto-san che grida e salta e che non sembra poter avere niente a che fare col kyudo e coi rituali sacri e con qualsiasi cosa di nobile. Gli piace quando lo guarda e anche quando guarda Azumane-san. È ingiusto e illegale quanto Bokuto-san gli piaccia. 

Il sole sta tramontando e Bokuto-san è silenzioso. Lo aiuta a sciogliere  _ l’obi _ con pochi gesti e poi glielo porge e le loro dita si sfiorano e Keiji trattiene il fiato. Se fosse qualcun altro, gli dice la sua testa, se non fosse Bokuto-san, delle situazioni come queste sarebbero inequivocabili. 

Bokuto-san giocherella con le dita di Keiji, le infila tra gli spazi tra gli spazi delle sue dita e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Akaashi. Comunque. Grazie. Volevo dirti che -grazie.”

Se fosse stato qualcun altro -Keiji nemmeno in quel caso avrebbe fatto niente, okay, è vero, ma avrebbe avuto qualcosa di simile a una speranza. Se gli fosse piaciuto qualcuno che non fosse Bokuto-san-non riesce nemmeno a pensarci. Ma ci sono commedie romantiche, romanzi rosa che ti dicono come ci si deve comportare quando hai una cotta per qualcuno che potrebbe ricambiare quella cotta. Nel caso quella fosse una cotta impossibile, quello che diceva il cinema era: tieni duro e sopporta. Keiji non sa tenere duro. Non sa come sopportare. 

Non sa cosa deve fare con Bokuto-san. Non sa se dirgli  _ ehi, Bokuto-san, lo so che tu non provi questo tipo di emozioni, ma io ho diciassette anni, una cotta per te da quando vado alle medie che è solo peggiorata da quando ti ho conosciuto e so che sei aroace e a queste cose non ci pensi, non ti do la colpa, so che è un problema mio, ma devo mettere più limiti tra noi, anche se questo sento che mi spezzerà il cuore a metà e che non potrò mai più vivere o amare di nuovo  _ possa davvero aiutare. Forse renderebbe solo il loro rapporto inutilmente imbarazzante.

Come se Keiji non fosse già inutilmente imbarazzante di suo.

Bokuto-san inclina la testa. Sembra che compaia, accanto alla sua testa, un punto interrogativo. “Akaashi, va tutto bene?” gli chiede. “È da qualche settimana che sei strano.”

Keiji scuote la testa. Bokuto-san è troppo vicino. Keiji sente di non riuscire a respirare. La sua testa gira e gira e ha la voglia di prendere la mano di Bokuto-san e aggrapparsi a lui. Non può farlo, però. E si deve dare una calmata. Deve prendere un respiro e passare un po’ di tempo da solo.

Deve rimanere  _ da solo. _

Prende un respiro profondo. “Devo tornare a casa, Bokuto-san.” Si inumidisce le labbra. “Si sta facendo tardi, mi dispiace.”

“Per cosa?”

Non gli può dire per cosa. Scuote di nuovo la testa. È già tutto imbarazzante. Non vuole peggiorare le cose. “Mi dispiace” ripete, alzando le mani. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Ehi, Akaashi” lagna Bokuto-san, con il suo panino in mano. Tira giù la testa, posa la fronte sul banco. È venuto fino alla classe di Keiji per lagnare. “Akaashi. Dai, rispondimi, Akaashi. Ma è che non vuoi andare al dojo  _ con me? _ Akaashi. Sei arrabbiato? Akaashi. Perché sei arrabbiato? Guarda che non dicevo sul serio, prima, eh. Era una battuta. Lo so che non… sei arrabbiato, vero? Akaashi, dai. Rispondimi.”

Keiji tamburella sul libro con la matita. Keiji deve prendere tempo per zittire quella parte di lui che vuole qualcosa che non può avere. Deve farsi la versione sentimentale della doccia fredda. Calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti romantici. Tirare fuori dal suo corpo questi stupidi pensieri irrazionali che non possono essere ricambiati. È sicuro di questo. “Non sono arrabbiato, Bokuto-san” risponde per l’ennesima volta. In una situazione così, però, è davvero difficile. “Ma devo studiare.” Muove il libro di lato, per poter continuare a leggere e trascrivere gli appunti ai lati dei paragrafi. 

Durante il trimestre si è lasciato trasportare da Bokuto-san e adesso deve rimettersi in pari prima della settimana degli esami. Non può permettersi di rimanere indietro. O di scendere in graduatoria. Questa è la scusa che sta usando per non dover affrontare Bokuto-san. 

Non è molto efficace.

“Akaashi” lagna ancora una volta Bokuto-san, girando la testa per finire proprio in mezzo al banco. Ha lasciato il suo panino nel sottobanco e forse non ha fame. Deve aver mangiato qualcosa prima. Uhm. “Sei sicuro di non essere arrabbiato? Non sei arrabbiato con me, vero?”

“Se non mantengo la mia posizione in graduatoria” sospira Keiji. “Perderò la borsa di studio.” Si passa entrambe le mani sul viso. “Per favore, Bokuto-san…”

Bokuto-san alza la testa da sopra il banco. Keiji non lo guarda. Tira giù le mani e torna a fissare i suoi libri. Non è arrabbiato con Bokuto-san. Certo che no. Come potrebbe?

“Il dojo sarà chiuso per le prossime due settimane. Non posso infrangere le regole ed entrare con te, e non posso nemmeno andare fino al kyudojo vicino al tempio. Lo sai che non posso. Devo studiare.”

“Guarda che lo so” ribatte Bokuto-san. “Ti ho detto che era una battuta. E l’ho fatta perché così almeno mi guardavi. Non mi stai guardando. Akaashi. Ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha offeso, Akaashi? Ho detto qualcosa che non andava bene? Lo so che devi studiare. Non ti voglio dare fastidio. Ma se sei arrabbiato con me, almeno voglio sapere che cosa ho fatto.”

“Non sono arrabbiato con te” ripete ancora una volta Keiji. Questa conversazione non sta andando da nessuna parte. Sono in loop. Nessuno dei due vuole ascoltare l’altro. Così non va bene. “Bokuto-san, per favore, devo studiare.”

“Allora perché non mi stai guardando?” gli chiede. Non è un’accusa. Non suona come un’accusa. È più una preghiera. Bokuto-san vive degli sguardi altrui. È incredibile, però, che si sia reso conto della mancanza dello sguardo di Keiji. “Akaashi, che cosa ho fatto?”

“Bokuto-san. Per me è davvero molto importante. Devo studiare.”

Non è arrabbiato con Bokuto-san. È arrabbiato con se stesso.

E questo non è un problema di Bokuto-san. È un problema di Keiji. 

Non lo guarda in faccia, come potrebbe?, ed è meglio così. Keiji sta chiedendo troppo, ha iniziato a volere troppo e a un certo punto è sicuro che Bokuto-san se ne sarebbe reso conto e gli avrebbe riso in faccia. Lo avrebbe fatto sentire stupido. Perché lui non ha molto da offrire. Non sa nemmeno che cosa vuole essere o che cosa vuole fare da qui a pochi anni. Non è un buon appoggio. Non è nemmeno bravo a essere amico di qualcuno. E ha questo stupidissimo ricordo -questi stupidissimi ricordi. Le dita di Bokuto-san sulla sua mascella e le dita di Bokuto-san tra le sue dita (il respiro sul suo orecchio) e questa parte di lui che dice di più, dammi di più.

Keiji dovrebbe potersi accontentare. Bokuto-san bacia chiunque, se non va bene sulle labbra, allora sul naso, sulla guancia, prende le mani di chiunque, non ha nella sua testa la differenza tra romantico e platonico e va bene così. Dovrebbe poter andare bene così. Se non vuoi essere baciato da lui allora glielo dici. Per lui è solo un modo per dimostrare affetto, come ce ne sono tanti altri. Bokuto-san ha baciato Keiji solo una volta. Poi non gli ha preso più neanche la mano. Quindi non lo considera suo amico. Questi sono fatti.

Come si permette Keiji a volere di più, se non sono nemmeno amici? Se il più che Bokuto-san può dare è l’amicizia e ha scelto di non darla a Keiji?

Che arroganza, quanta stupidità ha in corpo Keiji per chiedere di più, quando non ha niente? E quanto può essere imbarazzante, umiliante anche, guardare Bokuto-san e sentire quei sentimenti che gli riempono il petto e gli fanno venire voglia di gridare?

“Qualunque cosa io abbia fatto” dice ancora Bokuto-san, alzandosi in piedi. “Mi dispiace. Davvero. Akaashi. Mi dispiace.”

“Tu non hai fatto niente, Bokuto-san” mormora Keiji, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani. “Devo solo studiare, okay? Sono solo… gli esami.”

Non ha il coraggio di guardare in faccia Bokuto-san. Non ne ha la forza.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yukie muove le dita per far capire a Keiji che, se vuole il suo consiglio e il suo punto di vista su questa storia, allora prima deve pagare. Keiji ha solo un bento pieno di broccoli e centoventi yen in tasca. Non sa come potrebbe pagarla, quindi si limita a posare la mano sulla mano che lei gli ha mostrato, guadagnandosi uno schiaffetto sul dorso della mano e un’occhiataccia. 

“Davvero?” gli chiede, arricciando il naso. “La tua vita amorosa vale così poco? Almeno fingi di volermi pagare.”

“Ho solo centoventi yen.”

Yukie sbuffa una risata. “Fare affari con te è una fregatura tutte le volte.” Incrocia le gambe con davvero poca eleganza. “Ma ti voglio bene. E voglio bene a Bokuto. Quindi penso che sì, dai, perché no?, ti darò il mio consiglio in quanto esperta che dispensa consigli d’amore. Ma mi aspetto una specie di pagamento… tipo che mi fai i turni di pulizie e cose così.”

Keiji assottiglia lo sguardo. “Non lo faccio già?”

Yukie raddrizza la schiena e sembra essere molto contenta che Keiji si sia reso conto della sua battuta. “Adesso lo farai per uno scopo e non perché sei molto stupido e ti piace rimanere da solo al dojo con Bokuto.” Alza le dita in aria e le muove a destra e poi a sinistra. “Me n’era accorta. Tutti in squadra se ne sono accorti.”

“Non è vero.”

“Invece sì.”

“No, non è vero.”

“Ti dico che è vero.”

Keiji sbatte le palpebre. Se se ne sono davvero accorti… si porta le mani sul viso e tira giù la testa tra le ginocchia. Dovrebbe star ripassando per gli esami del giorno dopo, ma a quanto pare è così stupido da decidere di sistemare i suoi problemi con i suoi sentimenti proprio adesso, che poi è l’unico momento in cui il dojo è chiuso, quindi ha senso come cosa se non fosse che il suo posto in graduatoria è  _ davvero _ importante e così anche il suo posto in questa scuola. Nella sua testa, la faccenda di Bokuto-san e quella della sua borsa di studio sono più o meno allo stesso livello. E se tutti si sono resi conto di questa cosa, allora tanto vale non pensare più a nulla e scavare la sua fossa e non guardare più in faccia nessuno, perché devo aver pensato che lui fosse così stupido, così patetico e così…

Yukie gli dà una pacca sulla schiena. “Su su” cantilena. “Non è proprio la fine del mondo. E almeno adesso sappiamo qual è il vero problema. E non è che Bokuto ha fatto qualcosa che non doveva fare.”

“Bokuto-san non ha fatto niente. Non potrei iniziare a odiare il kyudo per colpa sua. Tu lo sai, vero? Lui non ha fatto niente.”

Yukie alza un sopracciglio. Struscia le mani una contro l’altra è si guarda intorno. Nei giardini non c’è nessuno, tranne loro. La settimana degli esami è dura per tutti e non c’è possibilità che qualcuno adesso si metta a origliare la vita amorosa di un ragazzo del secondo anno. Anche Keiji e Yukie adesso dovrebbero star pensando a studiare inglese e letteratura. Era per questo che si erano incontrati, in realtà. 

“Io sono la persona più vicina a essere la tua migliore amica, giusto?” gli chiede. “Sono un po’ la migliore amica nella commedia romantica che ti deve dire vai, fa quello che devi fare!”

Keiji fa una smorfia, ma non può controbattere. Non ha molto amici, tanto per iniziare. 

Yukie non aspetta una risposta, comunque. “E quindi tu lo sai che non ti darò mai un consiglio che potrebbe, in qualche modo nuocerti.” Studia lo sguardo di Keiji. Sembra star soppesando le possibilità di quello che dovrebbe dire. Cosa potrebbe andare storto. Cosa potrebbe andare bene. “Questa tua cotta potrebbe non essere solo affar tuo, se rovina l’amicizia che hai con Bokuto. Anche lui dovrebbe poter dire la sua. Se ti chiudi in te stesso e non gli parli e non lo aiuti più, come invece lo facevi prima, questa tua cotta sta già facendo quello che tu pensi che avrebbe potuto fare una tua confessione. Se ti confessi e le cose vanno male, almeno Bokuto e anche tu saprete perché e quando le cose sono andate male. Così, invece, stai solo facendo lo stronzo con Bokuto.”

Keiji si morde l’interno delle guance. Giocherella con le dita. Non sa proprio se è convinto di quello che Yukie gli ha detto. Detesta sentirsi stupido. E inutile. Detesta che tutti vedano quanto è patetico. 

“E poi… forse non hai fatto bene le tue ricerche ma ci sono degli affetti importanti, per le persone aroace. Non vengono considerate proprio -non è una relazione prettamente romantica, okay, ma è una relazione intensa, diversa dall’amicizia, con cui si condivide la vita. Penso che questo tu già lo sapessi. Quindi… non lo so, non darti per vinto, credo. Non fare il codardo, anche. E non ci pensare troppo.”

“Non sono nemmeno suo amico” sputa fuori Keiji, scuotendo la testa. Deglutisce e poi si gratta il sopracciglio con fare nervoso. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che non mi consideri nemmeno suo amico. Come posso anche solo sperare di entrare in una relazione platonica con lui?”

Yukie ruota gli occhi e sbuffa. “Chiediglielo.”

“Cosa?”

“Se ti considera o no suo amico.” Fa un gesto con la mano, come se volesse togliersi una mosca molesta da davanti. “Chiediglielo. Senti come ti risponde. E… senti, io non te lo volevo dire eh, perché poi sembra brutto, ma hai pensato che tutte queste cose che mi hai detto sono un po’ il tuo modo di pensare troppo alle cose? Pensi troppo. Lo so che con Bokuto uno dei due deve pensare. Ma così tanto no. Ogni tanto buttati e basta. Non volevi baciarlo?”

“Cosa?”

“Quando ti ha aiutato a raggiungere l’apertura, il Kai, non volevi baciarlo? Ti sei girato verso di lui e a me sembrava che lo volessi fare, mi sono anche girata per darvi un po’ di privacy, ma non lo hai fatto. Non vi siete baciati. È un po’ frustrante. Avresti dovuto baciarlo.”

Keiji tira giù i lati delle labbra. “Non è così semplice.”

“Secondo me, è semplice.”

“No, non lo è.”

“Invece sì.”

“Non lo— ti prego, smettila.”

“Mai.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Keiji si toglie la cartella da sopra la testa e ha appena scavalcato una siepe e ha le scarpe ancora ai piedi, deve toglierseli il prima possibile. Si siede con le gambe a penzoloni e arriccia il naso. Se lo troveranno qui, uh, tutto lo studio e la borsa di studio non serviranno a un bel niente e dovrà sorbirsi sua sorella che gli chiede che cosa vuole fare della sua vita, ma non importa, adesso. I capelli gli gocciolano. 

Piove. 

Il giorno in cui finiscono gli esami piove con così tanta violenza che a Keiji sembra impossibile tornare a casa. Guarda verso l’alto, le nuvole grigie e l’acqua che cade e si frantuma sulla strada. Voleva andare da Bokuto-san e chiedergli di entrare nel dojo di nascosto insieme e poi -non sa cosa fare dopo, perché qualsiasi cosa si possa fare in un dojo li avrebbe fatti beccare e sarebbero finiti nei guai, ma almeno sarebbero stati insieme e avrebbero potuto parlare. Invece è qui, seduto da solo a dondolare i piedi. 

Piove. 

Potrebbe andare a cercare Bokuto-san e parlargli. Lui odia rimanere da solo. Konoha-san deve essergli stato sempre accanto, non ha avuto molte sue notizie da quando hanno chiuso il dojo. Spera che Bokuto-san stia bene. Gli manca. Gli dispiace essere stato così stupido. Aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo. Per calmarsi. È imbarazzante quanto ne avesse bisogno e ha ancora paura che, appena vedrà Bokuto-san, questo tempo che ha passato a disintossicarsi sarà inutile e lui si ritroverà punto e a capo. Ma non sopporta l’idea di non vedere più Bokuto-san. O di dover aspettare di vederlo solo con lo  _ yumi _ in mano. 

Per questo si è detto di andare al dojo. Bokuto-san potrebbe essere lì, ha pensato. Aveva la sensazione che potrebbe essere lì. Da solo. Bokuto-san detesta stare da solo, ma potrebbe essere lì da solo. 

E ora dondola i piedi e si chiede se a questo punto sia giusto andare da Bokuto-san. Se veramente lui è qui. 

Keiji si toglie le scarpe e le lascia cadere sul prato, per poi gattonare verso l’interno del dojo e poi alzarsi in piedi e correre verso gli spogliatoi. Bokuto-san non può essere qui lo ha appena deciso. Non può trovarlo qui. Non vuole trovarlo qui… perché vorrebbe dire che… lo ha lasciato solo. Perché non può sopportare una stupida cotta. Lo ha lasciato solo. 

Non deve trovarlo qui. 

Keiji apre la porta degli spogliatoi e i capelli ancora gocciolano, okay, ha i pantaloni bagnati e tira su col naso, che è gelido e non vuole trovare qui Bokuto-san perché non pensa di poter essere molto d’aiuto, perché pensa che sarebbe inutile e… ma.

Keiji si inginocchia accanto ai banchi, inclina un po’ la testa e sospira prima di mormorare: “Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto-san alza lo sguardo verso di lui e sembra sul punto di piangere, ma non lo fa. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e mormora: “Akaashi.” con un sospiro, prima di allungare le braccia e tirarle intorno al suo collo. “Oh Akaashi. Ho sbagliato tutto l’esame di matematica, penso di soffrire di hayake perché non riesco a mantenere l’apertura e qualche giorno fa Kuroo mi ha dato un gatto nero che gli ha dato Yaku e non so se porta fortuna o sfortuna il gatto nero, e ho perso una scarpa. L’avevo lasciata all’entrata ma non la trovo più ed è la terza scarpa in un mese che perdo e… e tu sei tutto bagnato.”

Keiji sbuffa una risata. “Già” risponde, prima di accarezzargli i capelli. 

“E eri anche strano. Ti stai comportando in modo strano, Akaashi” lagna, senza sciogliere l’abbraccio. “E te lo giuro che se ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo fare a me dispiace. Konoha mi ha detto che devo stare più attento con te, perché mi piaci, ma non so cosa ho fatto. Qualsiasi cosa io abbia fatto, lo giuro non era cattiveria. Akaashi. Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo fare? Akaashi?”

“Bokuto-san” lo chiama. “Andiamo a vedere la pioggia. Ti va se andiamo a vedere la pioggia?”

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Le tue scarpe sono tutte bagnate” commenta Bokuto-san, lanciando uno sguardo all’erba davanti ai bersagli. “Ora siamo tutti e due senza scarpe.”

Keiji scrolla le spalle. Rimane seduto proprio nel bel mezzo del dojo, con le gambe incrociate e controlla che i libri nella sua cartella non si siano rovinati. “Siamo un match, allora” mormora, tirando fuori i libri. “Bokuto-san. Cos’è questa faccenda dell’hayake?”

“Non arrivo più all’apertura completa” lagna Bokuto-san girandosi verso di lui. 

“Ma non è successo negli ultimi allenamenti” ribatte Keiji. Tiene lo sguardo fisso su Bokuto-san e poi gli fa un cenno con la testa, per fargli capire che si dovrebbe sedere accanto a lui. “Hai tirato in questi giorni?”

“No.”

“No?”

Bokuto-san sbuffa, sedendosi. “No” ripete. Incrocia le gambe e si prende le caviglie con le mani. “Ma lo sento, Akaashi. È troppo tempo che non tiro. Forse non ricordo più nemmeno come tenere lo  _ yumi _ in mano. E se fosse così? Sarebbe un disastro.” Tira giù la testa e sospira. “La mia brillante carriera sarebbe finita.”

“Non è stata poi così brillante” mormora Keiji, chiudendo la cartella. “Hai solo diciotto anni. Non può essere considerata una carriera.”

“Akaashi” lagna Bokuto-san, dondolando di lato fino a toccare il pavimento con la testa. “Finirò solo e dimenticato.”

Keiji cerca di combattere il sorriso che gli sta salendo sulle labbra. Bokuto-san sembra stare bene. Appena la pioggia si fermerà potrebbe mettergli uno yumi in mano e farlo tirare insieme a lui. Avere un pubblico dovrebbe calmarlo. E a Keiji non importa arrivare tardi a casa. La settimana degli esami è finita. Non dovrebbe avere problemi. 

Sposta il peso del corpo per potersi sedere in modo composto. Quando si ritrova in ginocchio, si sporge in avanti e dà un bacio sulla tempia a Bokuto-san e poi torna a sistemare la giacca della sua divisa tutta bagnata. 

Bokuto-san si gira di scatto verso di lui, per poi alzarsi a sedere e continuare a fissare Keiji, come se avesse fatto la cosa più strana in questo mondo. 

“Quando esce il sole, tiriamo e vediamo questo hayake di cui parli” continua. La giacca della divisa ha anche cambiato colore dalla tanta acqua che ha preso. E dire che Keiji non si sentiva infreddolito per niente prima. “Prometto che questa volta ti guardo.”

Bokuto-san aggrotta le sopracciglia. Continua a guardare Keiji, ha quella smorfia strana. 

“C’è qualcosa che non va?” gli chiede. 

Bokuto-san ai muove verso di lui e gli prende le mani. Le mani di un arciere sono diverse da quelle di altre persone. Sono piene di calli, piccole ferite che non si rimarginano se continui a tirare e sono dure, non importa quanta crema tu ci spalmi sopra. Le mani di Bokuto-san non sono diverse da quelle di Azumane-san o anche di Keiji. Cambia però la sua stretta. La forza o la delicatezza che ci mette in una stretta è solo di Bokuto-san. E adesso è delicato. Adesso sta coccolando le mani di Keiji. 

“A me piace molto passare il tempo con te, Bokuto-san” ammette con mezzo sorriso. La pioggia diventa più violenta e il rumore delle gocce che cadono sul pavimento o sull’erba diventa più forte. “Mangiare con te e allenarmi con te, parlare con te, guardare stupidi film con te, aiutarti a studiare matematica, anche nascondersi sotto il banco e sentirti parlare, anche quello mi piace.” Deglutisce. 

A Bokuto-san non piace stare da solo. Odia correre e girarsi e rendersi conto che non c’è nessuno. Odia il dojo vuoto, quando finiscono gli allenamenti collettivi. Odia quando non c’è nessuno a guardarlo. E Keiji si era promesso che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato da solo, ma è quello che ha fatto. E ora almeno deve spiegare il perché. 

Bokuto-san sbatte le palpebre e tiene la testa inclinata. Non lascia andare le mani. “Anche a me piace” risponde. “Stare con te.”

“A me piaci così tanto che a volte perdo la lucidità di quello che mi succede intorno e non so come spiegarlo, non so come comportarmi. E sono entrato nel panico. Mi piaci così tanto da farmi girare la testa, da cercarti sempre, quando mi muovo per strada e che durante queste settimane che il dojo era chiuso non facevo che pensare a te.” Si passa due mani sulla fronte. “Per questo ti volevo chiedere scusa.”

Bokuto-san lo guarda ancora. Non gli lascia andare la mano. Si è lasciato sfuggire una, non sembra voler fare la stessa cosa con l’altra. 

Come spiegarlo? Keiji si inumidisce le labbra. Okay. Come spiegarlo a Bokuto-san? Come dimostra lui affetto? Come…? Perché lui riesce a spiegarsi sempre, ma questa volta non riesce a farlo? Sente di star sudando sotto le ascelle. Che odio. 

Keiji si sporge di nuovo verso di lui. Si tiene in equilibrio con la mano posata sul pavimento. Le loro fronti si toccano. Gli occhi di Bokuto-san seguono quelli di Keiji. “Posso?” gli chiede. 

Piove forte. Come durante il loro primo bacio. Però Keiji sente che, se Bokuto-san dice di sì, se le loro labbra si incontreranno, questa volta, le cose cambieranno. Cambieranno per davvero. 

Bokuto-san muove la testa su e poi giù, ma Keiji non si muove. Sente di non star respirando bene e ha ancora i capelli bagnati. E Bokuto-san ha detto sì. È il suo cuore sta esplodendo. E i suoi muscoli non stanno rispondendo. 

Quindi è Bokuto-san che si muove. Allunga il collo quel tanto che basta perché le loro labbra si tocchino e lascia andare la mano di Keiji, perché ne posa una sul suo orecchio e ta non lascia andare Keiji. Prima non lasciava le sue mani. Adesso non lascia andare le sue labbra. E piove. Piove forte. Non sembra voler smettere di piovere. 

“Bokuto-san.” Keiji posa le mani sul petto di Bokuto-san per spingerlo via, per prendere un po’ d’aria. “Ho dimenticato di prendere il respiro prima.”

Bokuto-san ride un po’. “Scusa.”

“Scusa.”

Bokuto-san aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Per me è lo stesso” gli dice. “Il bacio. Per me è lo stesso.” Sembra esserne contento. Muove le dita, si guarda intorno. Si alza in piedi. Torna a guardare la pioggia. “Vuol dire che ora torni a guardarmi tirare. E con te sono sicuro che non ho l’hayake.”

“Non penso funzioni così.”

“Invece sì, funziona così.”

Keiji aggrotta le sopracciglia. Ma perché gli devono andare per forza contro? Sospira, tornando a sistemare la divisa bagnata. “Invece sì” sospira, ripetendo le sue parole. “Funziona così.”

Bokuto-san sembra essere percorso da un brivido, e si inginocchia di nuovo per prendere il viso i Keiji e baciarlo di nuovo. “Con te vicino, funziona così” gli dice. 

Piove. 

Keiji abbassa lo sguardo. “Okay” mormora. 


End file.
